All Of Me
by mronx
Summary: "Cause all of me, loves all of you. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you." Akashi Seijuro has not wanted anyone more than his life. [Fem!Furi x Akashi; Fem!Kuroko x Kagami; Fem!Takao x Midorima. NOT a Yaoi story]
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello :-) This is my first story since I've grabbed my guts and finally write something that has been in my mind for so long. This my introduction, and hopefully I'll be able to get some reviews! Haha. This will be a mulit-chaptered fic. **PLEASE DO TAKE NOTE THAT FURIHATA KOUKI IS A FEMALE IN THIS STORY, ****NOT A MALE.** Any similar context of the story is pure coincidental. Do R&R!

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters related to the manga are NOT owned by me._

* * *

Akashi Seijuro, a name that would send chills down other powerful CEO's in the Japanese business. He's wealthy, powerful, cold and what most of them say, heartless. Fiery red eyes that pierces through someone's soul, having the power to make the person crumble to his knees. As rumors say, once a woman has had their taste with the Akashi Seijuro, its impossible to turn back and forget. Yet, he would dispose of anyone that he deems not worth of his attention. He's absolute in Seijuro Enterprises, leading as the most powerful CEO in Japan.

Furihata Kouki, ordinary woman like what most of us are. She's shy, positive about life, that little bubble of joy that someone has to have in his or her life. Freshly graduated from Japan University, she's striving to reap something out of the 3 years she's been slaving over her degree, to write and publish books. Taking a big step out of her life and in to the working world, she's ready to take on any obstacles that would come in her life.

Two different worlds, clashed, spreading fire and spark everywhere. The future seems to be unstable.


	2. Chapter 1: Crush

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters are NOT owned by me.**_

* * *

__This is it. This is her lifelong dream, and she's only a door away to pursue it. Kouki checked her watch, for the millionth time today to check the time. Five minutes. Five minutes more and she would be given half an hour to persuade the interviewer why she's fit to work in the Writing and Publishing also well known as the W&P branch in Seijuro Enterprises, the current leading Enterprise in Japan. Looking around the pristine lobby that she was asked to wait in, with other four more aspiring writers trying to score this huge chance of getting hired in Seijuro Enterprise.

A slim, tall woman wearing a crisp button down white blouse, her black pencil skirt reaching down till her knees complimenting her curves, and the black Jimmy Choo stilettos completing her very professional look. Kouki felt underdressed and flinched when the woman stood in front of her. "Ms Aida is ready for you, Furihata-san. Please proceed to the interview room now."

Kouki paled and if her heart is not beating fast enough, it's even beating even faster now. Kouki stood up, briefly thanked the woman and headed for the interview room. Just before she knocked, she briefly checked that she has all her documents and that her breath smelled good. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and twisted the doorknob open.

She was taken aback by how vast and prestige the room looked. In the middle of the room was a sleek black table, seated on the other side; she assumed that was Ms Aida the professional-looking woman just addressed. The huge windows that were neatly aligned, along the walls, gave light and life to the room. The marble floor seemed to shine under the light that peered through the windows. And what Kouki loved the most about this room was the long row of shelved books that reached the other end of the room on both sides in the room. She mentally calculated that it could have over thousands of books! She thought she knew how prestige Seijuro Enterprise is; this room alone exceeded her expectations. Kouki hadn't realized that she was standing still, with her mouth open wide, looking around the room.

"Excuse me, Furihata-san?" Kouki immediately snapped out of her trance and flushed heavily, knowing that she must have looked like a total fool just now. Kouki rushed over the table and took a seat, facing Ms Aida Riko, the desk nameplate read. Kouki mentally choked when she read that the woman who was going to interview her is the Managing Director of the W&P branch. Riko offered her a smile and cleared her throat. "Hello Furihata-san, I'm Aida Riko," offering her hand towards Kouki, immediately shaking hands with her. "I believe that you have received our application letter where we chose you and four others out of the hundred-fifty applicants that applied for a position in the Writing and Publishing branch. We have done a thorough background check on your High School and University academic progress, and you are one of the outstanding applicant on our list."

Kouki offered a sheepish smile and sighed mentally, Riko must've thought that she's a nerd, "Well Aida-san I'm glad that I'm one of the outstanding applicants."

"Indeed you must be Furihata-san, that's why I'm telling you that you don't have to go through an interview today, you're hired."

"What? Are you sure? I don't understand. I, I thought I have to, what?" Kouki was loss for words. She was hired? Without having to go through an interview? She was more than surprised. Heck, she was astounded.

Riko released a small laugh, "Yes, Furihata-san you're hired. Because of your astounding academic achievements, and some of the sample scripts that one of your University Lecturer has submitted to us, we were very impressed and the board has decided to hire you without going through an interview." Kouki was still gaping like a fish. "We're going to hire four people today, you and another person has outstanding academic achievements, thus being hired without having to go through an interview."

Kouki was reeling with excitement. She couldn't stop the ear splitting grin that broke out on her face, while hearing Riko explain to her. The grin was contagious as Riko too, smiled at her.

"This is for real right? I'm not being filmed for a prank show or anything? Oh my gosh I cant believe it. Oh my gosh!"

"This is all real Furihata-san. You have been called in today to review the contract, as we need you to sign it. Also, we will be giving you all your staff necessity such as Seijuro Enterprise staff pass, and personal your W&P staff I.D", all this while Kouki kept nodding her head, too excited about what was happening. "We expect you to be able to work for us two days after today."

"Yes, of course Aida-san. I'll be able to. In fact, I can't wait!" Kouki giggled like a little girl.

"That's good to hear Furihata-san, now if you please review your contract and if you have any displeasure about anything do let me know," sensing that Riko has turned serious, Kouki meekly took the contract that was in-front of her. To her surprise, it was only a four-page contract. Basically stating that all her works for the Seijuro Enterprise is strictly confidential and would not reveal to the public without the consent of the Chief Executive Officer, Akashi Seijuro or the Board of Directors.

Kouki skimmed through the contract, not bothering to read as she had already decided that this is her dream. This is what she wants to do and no terms and conditions would stop her. "I'm fine with the contract, where do I sign?"

Riko smiled at Kouki's determination, "Sign at the corner of every page and please do sign two times at the last page."

Taking the pen that Riko offered Kouki did exactly what she did. After signing, she gave the contract back, grinning like a little girl.

"Alright, Furihata-san thank you for your time today. Here are your staff necessities," Riko opened a drawer that was attached to table, fishing out from it was a Seijuro Enterprise staff pass and Kouki's personal W&P I.D. Both held by a red coloured lanyard. She offered them towards Kouki, smiling and said, "Welcome to Seijuro Enterprise Furihata-san, a place where someone always pay their debts."

* * *

"Akashi-san, your meeting with the Board of Directors will take place in five more minutes."

Akashi sighed as he placed his head in-between his hands. He had not gotten enough sleep last night and today was just horrendous. It just had to be the day where there are meetings after meetings.

"Noted. Prepare green-tea latte for me and bring me some aspirin as well."

Standing up from his chair, he buttoned his suit jacket and made sure he looked neat as always. He headed out from his office and made his way to the meeting room specifically only where he, himself and his team of Directors would hold confidential meetings. Akashi's office is the only office at the highest level in the building, which is at the 30th floor, which is out of bounds for most employees unless, your permitted to see him or your one of the Board of Directors. His personal secretary, Reo, immediately stood up from his desk, carrying a fresh cup of green-tea latte and aspirin.

Trying to catch up with Akashi and also trying not to spill the drink, Reo updated Akashi on what the meeting will be about. "A-ah Akashi-san the meeting will be following up on the new employees in the W&P branch and also-", Reo immediately stopped talking as Akashi raised his right hand, signaling the he doesn't want to hear anymore.

"I got it Reo, thank you. Now, please do not talk inside the lift. I'm having a painful headache and I would appreciate the silence inside the lift."

Nodding his head, he let Akashi step inside the lift first and then him. Pressing the button for the 26th floor, the silence inside the lift was what Akashi needed.

Arriving at the 26th floor, Akashi stepped out of the lift not bothering to look back whether Reo was behind or not. Employees stopped whatever they were doing and bowed as Akashi walked past them. However, he could care less about them right now. What he wanted was for this day to end so he could go home and rest.

He headed straight to the meeting room, located at the end of the room where it's separated from the mass of the worker's cubicles. Fishing out his personalized card from his pocket, he could have access to any room in the building using the card that only he has. Holding it up in front of the monitor, the door automatically slid open.

The room was huge. With a projector that projects to a wide-screen screen that is able to operate with the touch of your fingertips, Akashi personally liked this as he found it hassle free not having to use a remote to control the flow of the slides and whatever that needs to be presented. A sleek black table was at the center, paired with eight chairs. A vending machine filled with canned drinks and mini chips were at the other end of the room. Kise had suggested to put one inside the meeting room as their meetings would go on for hours. Aomine had suggested a mini magazine shelf where certain magazines he would pick to place there. Akashi smacked his head when he suggested that, as he exactly knew what type of magazines Aomine would put.

Taking a seat at the head of the table, Akashi cleared his throat to get the attention of the other parties in the room that were too engrossed in their own activity. Reo hastily placed down the green-tea latte and handed the aspirin to Akashi. He immediately bowed and exited the room.

Akashi took the aspirin and downed it with the green-tea latte.

"Are you having headaches again, Sei?" the Vice President of the board, Midorima Shintaro asked.

"Yes, it's been terrible today."

Chuckling, Kagami Taiga the President of the board added by saying, "Nothing surprising. He always has headaches the day after he has activities with certain women." Making the people laugh inside the room, except for Midorima.

Akashi glared at his team of board of directors. Well, more likely, his ex high school mates. He's board of directors consisted of Kagami Taiga the President, second highest position in the Seijuro Enterprises. Midorima Shintaro the Executive Vice President of the board. Aomine Daiki, the Executive Director of the board. Kise Ryota, Managing Director of the ModelCO branch. Aida Riko, Managing Director of the W&P branch. Lastly, Satsuki Momoi, Managing Director of Seijuro Enterprises. The only woman holding, one of the highest positions in the Board of Directors.

It really is a miracle that everyone managed to find everyone and now, all of them are still a team. Except this time, their goal is to be the top Enterprise, not only in Japan but globally. Everything seems to be smooth sailing. Ranking as the first Enterprise company in Japan, and second globally. It's a team of people Akashi would never trade for anything or anyone. Though he would never say that out loud.

"Tsk, stop laughing and let's get this meeting over and done with."

"You're in a bad mood today huh Sei~" Kise mockingly pouted in his direction.

"Turn away before I throw my pen at you."

Kise chuckled and turned to look away, knowing Akashi for more than ten years he knows that he means what he says.

"Alright everyone's here! I'll get started on the meeting and make it brief," Riko clicked her application on the touch wide-screen, "first up is Kuriyama Mirai of Tokyo University. She has pro skills of writing and she topped the cohort on her graduating year, specializes on Literature. Passed the interview criteria with a score of 8/10. Hired and would be starting her first day on Thursday." Flipping her slide to the next page on the screen, "and then we have Hideko Ayaka. Also graduated from Tokyo University last year, 3rd position on her cohort. Splendid writing skills, was very bubbly and happy during the interview. Passed with a score of 8.7/10. Specializes on Japanese Literature."

If Riko wasn't going to hurry up with her presentation, Akashi was seriously going to fall asleep soon. He could feel his eyelids giving up second by second.

"Seijuro! I know that it has been tiring for you today but please, listen to me. Two more slides left." Riko was glaring at him, hands on her hips.

Akashi sighed, "Alright, sorry."

Flipping the screen to the next page, "Then we have Kuroko Tetsuya. One of the person with an outstanding academic results and was hired without needing to go through interview. Graduated from Kyoto University and was the top in her cohort. Perfect writing skills, I've already email you guys the sample scripts her lecturer has sent us. It was perfect."

Finally flipping to the last page on screen, "Saved the best for last, Furihata Kouki."

Akashi immediately perked up when he heard the name. There was no way he would forget that name. It was the only name that could make him feel certain feelings and definitely the only name that can have his heart racing. Furihata Kouki, it was his high school crush. Someone he always had admired from afar. Yet, he couldn't gather his guts and talked to her.

He was always nervous whenever she was around and deciding that it'd be better to stay as strangers rather than embarrassing himself trying to talk to her, he stayed away from her. Well, there was this one time where she had informed him that there was a leaf stuck on his head, and that was as "close" they got to.

"She's perfect. Her writing skills will definitely be in very good use for us and I can guarantee you that once she has published her book, it would boost our sales. Graduated from Japan University, top of her cohort, amazing academic results and she's really likeable. I was just inside a room with her for half an hour and I already like her," Riko chuckled. "They would all start working by Thursday. That's all everyone, thank you for your time!" Everyone stood up and gathered their things, preparing to leave.

"Sei-kun? Are you not leaving?"

Akashi had not noticed that he was staring at space, he was too caught up with his thoughts, "Oh, no. I would like to check on the new employees profile. You guys go first," answering Momoi.

The rest nodded their heads and left the meeting room.

Akashi's mind is anything but calm. Furihata Kouki is one of his employees now. She's officially working in Seijuro Enterprises. He's going to see her around. Oh my gosh, how does she look like now? Akashi decided that she's definitely beautiful now. Heck, if during high school days she was able to take his breath away by just being on his line of sight, what more now?

Opening the file that was distributed just now, containing all the new employees information and background information. Flipping to Kouki's profile, Akashi checked her martial status. Breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw the word 'Single'.

That's when and then, the Akashi Seijuro decided that this time round he wouldn't be a coward. This is definitely a second chance, for him to pursue Kouki. He won't let her slip away again. He wants her, has always wanted her ever since he was 16 years old. And this time, he will definitely get her. By hook or by crook, Furihata Kouki would be his.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! My first real chapter. I hope this was not too long ;_; . And yes readers, please do take not that in this story Kuroko and Takao are females too! And for the Board of Directors, I have followed on how Japanese Enterprises would rank someone. So the highest position would be Akashi followed by Kagami, Midorima, Aomine, Satsuki, Kise, Riko. Please do R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Mister

Author's Note: Hello! New update again! I hope this is not too long haha. So basically for this chapter, its a bit of background info of some of the characters, and for the next chapter there will be definitely more Kouki x Akashi scenes so please anticipate it! x) And thank you all so much for the love and reviews you've been showering this story of mine. I'm really happy and overwhelmed that all of you like it and that makes me so so happy! Thank you all so much again! Do R&R! x)

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters related to the manga are not owned by me. **_

* * *

Checking her attire one last time before heading out the bathroom, Kouki made sure she looked presentable, and well at least looked like a worthy staff of the Seijuro Enterprise. She wore a simple white crisp button down long sleeve shirt, her maroon red pencil skirt that was just above her knees, and her black Mary Jane stiletto pump heels. She woke up extra early today to blow dry her hair and comb it neatly, the tips touching just right above her breasts. Taking a deep breath and brushing her fringe aside, "C'mon Kouki you can do this! You're one of their staffs now." Straightening her back, she took one last deep breath and stalked out of the bathroom.

Heading for the lobby, Kouki spotted one of the women that was with her at the interview day two days before. Casually standing beside her while waiting for the lift, Kouki racked her brain, trying to think of something to say.

"Hello, Furihata-san"

Kouki jumped and put a hand on her chest; she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Turning to the lady beside her, Kouki was surprised to see she was smiling at her, "Ah hello, Ms..?"

"Ah, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, one of your colleagues."

Kouki immediately beamed and offered her hand, "Nice to meet you Kuroko-san! I'm Furihata Kouki and you can call me Kouki, no need the formalities." Kuroko shook hands with her and smiled saying, "You can call me Tetsuya."

Nodding and grinning at Kuroko, Kouki felt that this is definitely a good start to her first day at work. She has made a new friend! Well, sort of anyway.

* * *

If you thought that Akashi Seijuro is a calm man, you're half wrong. To be precise, Akashi Seijuro is close to panicking right now. Pacing around his office, he wasn't sure whether to go down to W&P branch and get a glimpse of Kouki. Well, he was the boss so he doesn't really need to have a reason but considering it was Riko who was in-charge, she'll definitely think something is up.

Frustrated, he sat down on his chair and rubbed his temples. Hearing someone knock on his door, he straightened up and took a deep breath, calming himself. Pressing the green button on the receiver he sighed and said, "Come in."

Not bothering to see who entered, he stood up and fetched himself a glass of whiskey at the mini bar inside his office that was located at the far right corner.

"Yo Grumpy-san"

"Shut up Taiga. What do you want?"

Laughing, Kagami made himself 'home' in Akashi's office by sitting down on the leather couch that was at the left side of the room, along with a sleek black coffee table. Propping his feet up at the table he called out to Akashi, "Give me a glass of whiskey too!"

Akashi grunted and would have dismissed Kagami there and then now if he were an ordinary employee. That's the case; Kagami is not a regular employee. He holds the second highest position in Seijuro Enterprise and it takes a truckload of respect from Akashi to approve of that position. Grabbing another whiskey glass from the bar, he dropped a few ice cubes in it and poured a generous amount of Isabella's Islay whiskey. It was his personal favourite and he won the rare whiskey from an auction, buying it with 9.4 million Yen.

Grabbing the two glasses filled with whiskey, he headed over to the couch area where Kagami was. Placing one glass in front of Kagami, he sat down wordlessly on the couch and downed more than half of the whiskey in the glass.

"Whoa man, are you okay? You've been strange lately," Kagami asked, concern hinting in his voice.

"Yes I'm okay." No, Kagami I'm not okay. I'm panicking internally.

"Seriously Sei, if you think that I don't know how to read you, let me refresh your mind that I've known you since we were kindergarten kids so stop acting like a girl and tell me your problems."

Akashi sighed, "You're going to laugh at me"

Kagami raised his eyebrow, even more interested to know what was causing his best friend to act this way, "I won't. C'mon Sei, you can tell me anything."

Akashi bowed his head and mumbled incoherently.

"What? I couldn't understand what you just said."

Frustrated, Akashi looked up and basically just blurted out everything, "My high school crush is here and I don't know what to do and I want to see her but I can't because Riko would know something is up but I really want to see her but I'm scared I'll act uncool and she would think I'm such a loser and her chances of liking me would be even negative zero and dammit Taiga I just want to see her. Fuck."

Kagami could do nothing but stare at Akashi. Stare. Blink. Stare. Blink.

And then he's booming laughter lifted the silence inside the room. Damn, Kagami was so glad he was here right now. This was definitely his first time seeing Akashi acting like this and this is gold. Who would have known that the 'oh so mighty' CEO of Seijuro Enterprise, Akashi Seijuro, would be so damn nervous about his high school crush? Just thinking about it made Kagami laughed even harder.

"Ugh shut up Taiga. I knew telling you was the worst decision of my life. That's it, get the hell out of my office."

Kagami immediately composed himself and tried his best not to laugh. "Pft, sorry Sei. I didn't know it was this type of problem you would be facing."

"Well sorry I actually have feelings for this girl," Akashi glared at him.

Kagami held his hands up in front of his chest palms facing out, "I'm not saying it's bad. It's just that this is the first time I've seen you act like this, it's weird yet funny at the same time."

"I know. Shit Taiga I didn't ask for this," Akashi grunted and downed the remaining whiskey, "She's just so breathtaking yknow?"

"Well why not just go see her? You're the Akashi Seijuro, Sei. You don't need to have any reasons to see anyone in this building."

Glaring at Kagami, "Riko would slaughter me. She would think I'm trying to seduce her workers again."

Chuckling, Kagami downed his whiskey in one shot and suggested, "Just call for a meeting then. Say things like you want to personally welcome them and yknow set straight the rules or something."

Akashi straightened up immediately. That was not a bad idea. He could call the new employees of the W&P branch for a meeting, along with this Board of Directors and everyone would think that this is totally normal. And well, he can definitely spare himself from Riko slaughtering him.

"You can thank me now Sei."

"Shut up Taiga."

Chuckling, Kagami stood up and made his way to the mini bar while Akashi made his way to his desk and informed Reo to call the Board of Directors and the new employees of W&P branch for a meeting.

* * *

So far so good, Kouki thought. She was comfortably settled down in the W&P branch that was located on the 18th floor. The four new employees, including herself did brief a personal introduction in front of the 35 employees that work in the W&P branch. She was thankful she didn't choke on her words and appeared normal when she was introducing herself. And just an hour ago she was seated at the far left corner in the room, her cubicle in-between, Kuroko and someone she just met today, Takao Kazunari. She was a just a tad bit taller than Kouki, her jet black hair that would put Snow White's to shame and her bubbly personality that was just so contagious.

She saw Takao smiling the whole day and she could see that she was everyone's favourite in the W&P branch. Not more than five minutes when they were settled to their cubicles; Takao struck a conversation with her. Ever since then, both of them couldn't stop talking and chatting. And now currently, it was lunch break; she was eating with Takao and Kuroko.

"I'm really glad you're here in the W&P branch Kouki-chan!"

"Well, I'm more than lucky to be accepted here and not be interviewed at all," Kouki was feeling shy Takao kept praising her today.

"I'm sure Tetsu-chan is feeling happy too, right?" Takao looked at Kuroko's direction and offered a mega watt smile that would knock anyone out, it was too bright.

With her poker face as ever, "Please stop calling me that Takao-san. My name is Tetsuya."

Takao pouted, "You're so mean Testu-chan! So serious just like my fiancé."

"I'm glad to hear that Kazunari-san," Kuroko answered with no emotion shown in her face and stood up to refill her water.

"You see that Kouki-chan! Tetsu-chan is so mean to me," Takao whined.

Kouki couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure she'll warm up to us Kazunari-san."

"Yes I'm sure she will!"

"You have a fiancé?" Kouki asked, hoping she wasn't being too nosy.

Takao blushed and chuckled, "Ah yea. He proposed to me just last month. We've been in a relationship for six years."

Kouki grinned, "Congratulations Kazunari-san! He's a very lucky man to be marrying you. You're a joy to be with!"

Takao threw her head back in laughter, "I believe I'm the lucky one who's going to marry that green haired tall man."

Kouki blinked in confusion, "Green haired tall man?"

"You'll find out soon enough Kouki-chan," Takao winked at her. Kouki was even more confused now.

Just then, Kuroko came back to their table. "Kouki-san, it seems that the Board of Directors has called a meeting for us new employees in the W&P branch and Aida-san has asked us to be in the meeting room in five minutes time."

"Eh what?! Why so sudden?"

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders, "No idea."

Takao put her hands together and smiled at them, "Well ladies, it's not the best choice to keep the Board of Directors waiting so go now."

Panicking, Kouki stood up and turned to Kuroko, "You go first Tetsuya, I'll just run to the bathroom and freshen up for awhile."

"Alright, please hurry up Kouki-san."

Already running for the bathroom, Kouki turned back shouting, "I will!"

Rushing to the meeting room, Akashi cursed the lift for being extra slow today. Or was it just him rushing to see Kouki? He sighed; it was definitely the latter. Walking even faster, he turned around a corner and the next thing he knew, he was lying down on the floor with a brunette woman on top of him.

Everyone in the W&P branch seemed to have frozen as they watch the scene unfold in front of their eyes. Some mentally cringed, as the poor new girl would probably get fired on her first day for bumping into Akashi Seijuro.

Kouki immediately stood up, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I was rushing to the meeting room and I didn't see you. I am so sorry Sir." She meekly offered a hand to the red haired man. What a strange hair colour, she thought.

Taking the hand that she offered, Akashi stood up and brushed up his suit. He was about to give the girl he's coldest stare that would be enough to freeze a whole ocean, when he looked up and found himself staring into a pair of brown hue eyes. It was Kouki. And damn, Kouki is beautiful. Her brown eyes that were looking up at him seem to draw him in and he wouldn't mind looking at them the whole day. Realizing that he was staring, Akashi immediately walked past her. Way to go Akashi, you've just embarrassed yourself in front of your crush, real smooth man.

"Sir? Are you okay? Oh my gosh did you hit your head that hard? We need to call an ambulance oh my god I am so sorry I really didn't mean to-" she was abruptly cut off when the man just walked past her. Offended, Kouki huffed and continued walking towards the meeting room. What a rude guy! Kouki brushed the incident away, she would not it affect her good day. Though, the guy seemed to look familiar.


	4. Chapter 3: Rainfall

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry that I have not updated for days! Life has been hectic. And dear readers, please do take note that I am a teenager, schooling and currently preparing for a major national exam that I will be sitting for this October so I might not be able to update that fast. I, too, want to update fast but sometimes life gets in the way and there's nothing we can do about it. So please do patient with me! I promise you I will complete this story! x) This chapter is a little long, and as promised, there are FurixAkashi interactions (YAY). And, thank you for all your reviews, favourites, follows etc. It brings a smile to my face! Enjoy! Do R&R!

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters in the manga are not owned by me.**_

* * *

The meeting was horrible. Well, for Kouki anyway. Not only was she 10 minutes late, due to bumping into a rude guy, she just found out that the rude guy was the Akashi Seijuro, CEO of the company. She acted like a total fool in front of him. Kouki groaned just recalling the meeting.

* * *

Flashback:

_Rushing towards the meeting room, Kouki mentally prepared herself for a scolding. It was that rude guy's entire fault! He had bumped into her and messed up her hair and attire, causing her to run back to the toilet to make her attire neat again. Straightening her posture, she took a deep breath and opened the door. _

_She wished she hadn't. _

_The moment she opened the door and came to view, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Oh how Kouki wish the ground would swallow her whole. Clearing her throat, Kouki bowed and quickly introduced herself. "Hello everyone. I'm Furihata Kouki one of the new employees. I'm sorry I'm late due to some circumstances." _

"_Ah Furihata-san its alright, please do take a seat." A guy with blonde hair told her kindly with that charming smile of his. _

_Embarrassed, Kouki quickly took the empty spot next to Kuroko. All the while not noticing the fiery red eyes that have been looking at nothing but her since she stepped into the room. _

_A woman standing up, making her way to the front of the meeting room, with long hair that was just touching at the end of back, however that was not what caught Kouki's attention. It was the colour of her hair. It was pink. Well, bright pink. She was beautiful, her every movement graceful. Flawless face that would have every cosmetics model die for, her bust that looked right for her and that curves that just added to her bonus points of having the perfect body. Kouki sighed quietly and wished she could have even a quarter of what this beautiful woman has. _

_She was startled back to the reality when the woman began to speak._

"_Hello everyone, I'm Satsuki Momoi, Managing Director of the Seijuro Enterprises."_

_No wonder she looked familiar! Of course it was Satsuki Momoi. She's one of the most beautiful businesswomen in Japan._

"_First of all, I would like to welcome the new employees in the W&P branch. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you. Now then moving on," Momoi reached over the table for a paper, "we have decided to give you four a simple task to test your abilities. We would be e-mailing you a theme where the four of you would be writing a four-page journal about it. We expect it to be submitted by Monday, 10pm. Later than that, we would just dismiss your e-mail. Do note that punctuality if very important here in the company. That's all I have to say, now Akashi-san would like to address you. Once again, welcome to the company." With that, she bowed lightly and offered us a warm smile and retreated back to her seat. _

"_Good afternoon everyone and a warm welcome for our four new employees in the W&P branch. I'm Akashi Seijuro, your CEO." _

_If only Kouki could react then, she would've ran out of the room and out of this building and never step foot into it again. The "rude guy" she just bumped into a few minutes ago was the CEO! The Akashi Seijuro! Groaning inside, she mentally face palmed herself for being so stupid not to even know her own CEO! _

"_And yes, as Satsuki-san mentioned a few moments ago, punctuality is very important here in the company. So Ms Furihata-san, that will be your first and last meeting in the company," Kouki found herself looking directly at the red eyes of the Akashi Seijuro. _

_She couldn't help but feel captivated. They were cold, guarded and she could see no emotions. She could see why people fear him. He's penetrating gaze was enough to make someone crumble to their knees. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, baring the raw emotions of a person by seeing what feelings their eyes hold, but how do you see Akashi's soul when he does not bare even an inch of it? Well, people did say he was heartless. Kouki immediately dismissed this thought. No one is ever born 'heartless', as far as she knows, some certain situation has happened to someone that caused them to be 'heartless'. And Kouki strongly believed that was the case for Akashi too. Not realizing she was staring, she was startled back to reality when Akashi spoke again. _

"_I expect an answer, Furihata-san."_

_Flushing, Kouki stuttered as she replied, "U-uh y-y-yes A-akashi-san." _

"_Now that's settled, Kagami will be briefing you four new employees about the task." Kouki didn't realize that her eyes were following Akashi's every movement till he sat back at his seat. Feeling like a creep, she immediately turned her attention to the guy called Kagami, who has bright red hair, with arm muscles that looks too tight for his suit. She also noticed that he kept having brief glances over at her direction. More like to the person beside her, which was Kuroko. _

"_Kouki-san, the meeting has ended." _

_Startled, Kouki jumped back in her chair. She must have been daydreaming, as her whole notepad was filled with doodles. _

"_You were day-dreaming the whole time Kouki-san," Kuroko deadpanned. _

_Groaning, Kouki stood up and sighed, "Yes I know. I just couldn't catch whatever that Kagami guy was saying, and moreover, he kept looking at you Kuroko."_

_Showing her usual poker face, Kuroko looked straight into Kouki's eyes, "No he was not Kouki-san. He just has eye problems."_

_Kouki couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh. However, it was short-lived as their little chat was interrupted._

"_Furihata-san, please stay for awhile. You may go back now Kuroko-san." Akashi demanded, with his usual cold tone and stoic face. _

_Kouki felt Kuroko tense beside her. "Yes, I will. See you later Kouki-san," Kuroko bowed to Akashi and immediately left the room._

_Kouki paled and her heart was probably going to stop pumping soon due to rate it's beating. She was alone in a room with Akashi. Is he going to punish her? Is he going to shout at her? Oh my god what if he fires her? She was panicking and if Akashi is not going to speak soon, she might really just run out of the room. She's terrified of the Akashi Seijuro. _

_Turning around to face him, Kouki did her best shot of masking her nervousness but it failed as it was evident on her voice that she was very nervous, "Yes Akashi-san?"_

_Straightening up, Akashi looked at her dead straight in the eye; "You're going to personally update me about your progress regarding the task you've been assigned with. You will e-mail your progress, do you understand?" He was so demanding and gave off an aura that he was absolute and will not be defied. _

_Kouki was baffled. Doesn't he have more than enough to employees under him to do that kind of stuff? Why must it be her, out of all the thousand of employees here in the Seijuro Enterprise? Kouki could do nothing except nod her head._

_What could she do? Defy the Akashi Seijuro? That's just another way of asking to be fired on the spot. "Yes Akashi-san, I will e-mail you my updates."_

"_Good," scribbling something on a paper, Akashi roughly tore the part where he wrote something and passed it to Akashi, "That's my personal e-mail. Mail your updates to me there." _

_Their fingertips lightly brushed over each other and Kouki couldn't help but feel electricity pass through her body. It wasn't a bad sensation; it was the sensation where she felt something inside of her come alive. Where she would feel every living thing inside of her buzz alive and warmth spread to every corner of her body, especially on her chest area. Where there's a part inside of her, underneath all the molecules, made it's presence known to Kouki. _

_She hesitated to look up to Akashi and when she did, she could see that his eyes has softened, just a fraction though. Was that a good thing? _

"_T-thank y-you f-f-or this Akashi-san. I-I will b-be going n-now," Kouki bowed and immediately exited the room. She couldn't stay for another minute._

* * *

Kouki groaned. She acted such a fool! She even stuttered! She rarely did, and when she does she must have been very nervous. Which she was, very nervous.

"Kouki-chan! Are you not leaving yet? Almost everyone has left already!" It's surprising that with all the work Takao had to do today, she still sound so energetic and alive at the end of the day.

"Ah, I'm leaving now actually."

"That's great! Let's go down together!"

"Sure, let me just pack up my stuff." Quickly packing, Kouki stuffed her drafts that she has printed out on her bag. "Let's go Takao-san."

Linking their arms together, Takao hummed as they made their way to the elevator. "Ah! That's right! Where's Tetsu-chan?"

"Tetsuya left an hour ago. She had a stomachache," Kouki bit her lip worriedly.

"Ah~ that's not good! Let's pass her hot barley tea tomorrow Kouki-chan!"

"Un yes, I was planning to make one for her tonight."

Takao grinned up at Kouki and she couldn't help but grin back.

The sound of the 'ding' indicated that the elevator finally reached their level. Stepping in together, the two relished this small moment. It might not even be a day since they met, but they feel that they would have a lasting friendship.

Upon reaching the lobby, Takao engulfed Kouki into a hug. "I'm really glad you're in the W&P branch Kouki-chan! And Tetsu-chan too!"

Kouki felt somewhat awkward, but returned the hug nonetheless. "I'm glad that I met you Kazunari-san, and of course glad that you're in the W&P branch too." Takao burst out laughing.

"I'll be going now, bye bye! See you tomorrow Kouki-chan!"

Kouki waved back and watch Takao rush up to a tall, green haired man. No wonder Takao called him giant, well he is. The guy must be at least 6 foot in height. She sighed and felt a little lonely as she saw the tall, green haired man bend down to press a chaste kiss on Takao's lips and Takao met him halfway as she stood on her toes.

It must be nice to have someone who loves you.

* * *

Stepping out of the main entrance of the building, Kouki took a deep breath and relished the fresh air. Working for 8 hours straight inside a building sure has its cons. As soon as she took the first step out, it started to rain, heavily. Kouki cursed at her bad luck. As she was planning to get home before 6pm and prepare her dinner, it just had to rain.

She refused to go back inside the building. She wanted to go home, now. Getting to ready to run to the bus stop she was stopped on her tracks when an Audi R8 in black pulled in front of her. And as the tinted windows rolled down, it was none other than Akashi Seijuro himself.

Kouki's mouth voluntarily opened by itself. Why the hell is Akashi Seijuro with his car, pulled up in front of her.

"Close your mouth and get inside the car Furihata-san."

Flustered by his statement, Kouki shook her head quickly, "No its okay Akashi-"

"I didn't give you a choice. You either get in or this day will be your last day."

She doesn't have much choice. Kouki immediately ran the few steps to the car and got in. Akashi revved the engine to life and drove away from the building.

Only one word was Kouki able to come up with to describe the situation. Awkward. It was awkward. Both of them have not said anything. Was she even supposed to say something? They were currently at a junction, waiting for the green light.

"Where do I go after this?"

"Eh?"

"To your house," Akashi side glanced her.

"Oh um, turn right and then drive straight till Tokyo district 24, and then turn left for the Acashe Lodge." Kouki didn't even know why she was blushing. Maybe it's because she's with Akashi Seijuro.

"You live at the Acashe Lodge?" All this while, Akashi conversed with her sparing a glance at her. His eyes were on the road the whole time.

"Yeah. I've been splitting my rent with my big sister," she felt embarrassed that she had to tell a very wealthy man this. Not wanting Akashi to know she felt embarrassed, she looked out of the window, watching the little droplets of rainfall.

"Ah I see."

And that was the end of their conversation. The car ride was quiet till they reached. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Kouki turned to Akashi and thanked him for the ride.

"I really appreciate the ride Akashi-san, thank you so much."

Finally looking at her, Akashi stared at her. "I want Krispy Kreme's glazed donuts tomorrow, as a payment for today. And you're welcome Furihata-san."

Nodding, Kouki opened the car door. "Thank you once again Akashi-san," as she bowed lightly. She closed the door shut and rushed inside the main lobby of the building.

Akashi stayed inside his car and stared at the retreating back of Kouki, only driving away to receive a call from the clerk who was operating the lobby desk that she's safely inside her apartment.


End file.
